Character Design
Character Design - Michael Falcone 1704289 Name: Arbiter of the Divine Bureaucracy Age: Unknown Gender: Male Physical characteristics: slender build, 6 foot tall Appearance: The Arbiter of The Divine Bureaucracy is dressed in traditional samurai styled Armour adapted with more modern materials. Their face is hidden by a mask modeled from the terracotta army generals faces. Personality: The Arbiter of the Divine Bureaucracy is mostly straight forward and to the point. They act out the will of the Divine Bureaucracy as they have instructed with little room for discussion. They address people mostly by stating why there are there e.g “you have betrayed the Divine Bureaucracy and shall be removed in their name.” The Arbiter is very loyal and carries themselves with a sense of pride in server the Divine Bureaucracy. Backstory: The Arbiter of The Divine Bureaucracy was born as a gifted from inland china. They were born into a farmer’s family but at a young age began to show the ability to move clay from the ground using their mind and even create a pet from it. After word spread to the Divine Bureaucracy that there was a child that could create potential soldiers they decided to bring them to Hong Kong to be trained and gifted more power so they could use their ability to fight large amounts of enemies or over whelm strong threats as a single person. They were trained from a young age for many years but was forced to wear a mask so their current age is unknown to those around them. Due to being trained and then appointed the head of the Divine Bureaucracy forces many of the soldiers and guards dislike the arbiter as they feel they didn’t climb the ranks like the rest of them. The general population also fear the arbiter as many of their clay soldiers are left by the shore line and in high risk areas ready to be activated when the arbiter arrives. Arbiter’s Gift: Their gift was originally able to allow them to control small amounts of clay with their mind. However as a child instead of an imaginary friend they used their gift to create a dog like companion for a friend. This gift to give the illusion of creating life is what attracted the attention of the Divine Bureaucracy in the first place. Once taken to Hong Kong it was discovered that the arbiter was just controlling the clay to such a degree as to make it seem like its own life form making its own decisions. Even though the ability was not as they wanted the Divine Bureaucracy enhanced their gift by bestowing power onto them. Then they gifted the arbiter with one of the remaining terracotta army statues to serve as a mold for the arbiter to being creating large amounts of soldiers that could be placed all over Hong Kong. These terracotta army statues are now the way the arbiter’s gift is used. They are able to create more of them from their surroundings and bring to life any that are nearby, they are able to control a large amount of them to the point they can defend against a pirate ship all by themselves. These statues cannot float as they are solid clay all the way through which makes them very hard to fight with weaponry. It does mean however that they can be removed from situations by knocking them over the sides of bridges and statues. This however can be dangers as the arbiter has been known to take full advantage of their sinking capabilities by grabbing enemies and jumping his soldiers into the sea.